This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An AC voltage may be full-wave rectified with an optional smoothing capacitor, and output to a DC solenoid coil to actuate a gas valve. The solenoid coil may be actuated using an opening magnetic force, and a holding magnetic force. The solenoid coil is generally sized for the opening magnetic force, and may be oversized for the holding magnetic force. Copper wire may be used to reduce the coil resistance so the coil does not overheat during the holding phase.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding (although not necessarily identical) parts throughout the several views of the drawings.